Gabriella Howe: Wife of a Thief
by Ruth Margaret
Summary: This is about Ian Howes wife. Its how she copes with being married to an ex-thief.
1. Gabriellas Suprise

PLEASE tell me what you think. This is my first story.

I am Gabriella Howe. (deeply sighs) Many would say I am an abuse victim, but that isn't true.

You see I am the wife of Ian Howe. Ian loves me more than any one will ever know. He always acts tough but he is kind and gentle and sweet when its just the two of us.

My husband used to be a thief, but, now we are treasure hunting. I know it sounds a little fairy tale pirate like. I first thought it would be pirate like…that is until Ian conned me into it.

Perhaps I should talk about why I'm married to an ex thief.

My father was an abuser and my mother had a rather large sum of money saved up for me to inherit when she died.

My mother found out she had cancer when I was 17. She began to worry about me, being as when she died she knew my father would do anything to get that money. Even kill me. Mother thought that if I was married "he" couldn't harm me. Mrs. Howe was a very close friend of my mothers. Mother found out Mrs. Howe had a son Ian.

I became unbearably mad. Mother was going to make me marry a man 12 years older than I, but after close thought I decided that being married to this man was better than being killed by another.

So at 17 I was getting ready to marry a man who was 28. I had until my 18th birthday to get a wedding planned.

I had no friends to miss when I was married so the only problem was that I didn't know my fiancé…Oh and I was scared of him. I would see what happened.


	2. A New Life

Ian and I began spending more time together. We became close and inseparable. The man I was once afraid of was now the one I looked to for protection. What else can I say except that I was and am in love! 

We were married near my 19th birthday. The wedding wasn't very big. My mother was dead so the only people that actually came were Ian's "thief friends," Shaw, Powell, Shippen, and Phil. The church, if you can call it that, was a small church. The parson of the church married us, in that gray forlorn building. I do have to say though, that there were the most beautiful stained glass windows. They did add color to that drab place. Although the wedding was small, I couldn't have wished for it any better. It was nothing, yet everything I had ever dreamed of.

Ian and I left with Shaw, Powell, Shippen, and Phil. We all traveled across the world and I became a high top thief. Not that I was very good at it; but the men all seemed to think so. (Laughs to self) Who would imagine, me, a wife, and a crook all in one year.

We traveled all through England. Ian and I had an apartment in Mereworth; right near London, so a great deal of time was spent there. I have also been to India, France, Rome, Russia, and all through America. Not that we were helping the economy in any way. No… We were robbing the economy.

We are now in Washington D.C.

Ian and the guys met up with the famous Ben Gates. So, here I am, getting ready to search for buried treasure. All we need to do is find Charlotte, who has probably been dead for, oh, I'd say some 150 years!

Now, here I am, sitting in our stylish Washington apartment. Ian is playing poker with the guys, including Benjamin Gates and Riley Poole.

Riley we found working in a job he hated. He wasn't very good at filing paperwork! Ben and Ian decided to have him join us in our renowned search. He seems a lot happier and more relaxed.

Shaw is like Ian's right hand man. I don't know what Ian would do if something happened to Shaw. They met in prison three years before I met Ian.

Shippen is from Scotland. He is always talking about Scotland. Usually he talks to me, because when I was little I was always shipped between Ireland, Scotland, and England. Shippen is also the one usually left to guard me during dangerous times.

Phil and Powell I usually don't see. They aren't very talkative. They freak me out, anyways. Ian isn't as close to them as he is with Shippen and Shaw.

I hear my Ian coming; I will quit writing for the night...Tata


End file.
